To Begin The World Anew
by Ciliegina
Summary: Apollo won, the Saints are dead. Five years later Apollo is recreating the human race and is allowing Athena to revive one person. But can the person she choses not only heal her, but help her revive the world as it once?
1. My World, Full of Darkness and Tears

I'm back!! Wow, its been FOREVER,since I updated on this site. Okay so I was avoiding doing my homework, so I started a really random story. I have no idea where this is going so input is welcome. I also don't know if this story will get sexual or not.. if it does, I will probably edit the version for this site and put another copy of it on (its not there yet, so don't look! ) Reviews would be fantastic, but hey, I can't expect all too much, I mean it has been like 2 years since I signed onto this account.

Anyway... please enjoy, and note that this story can get dark. And is based after the completetion of the Heaven Arc.

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ _I do not own Saint Seiya. The man who's name I forgot does, and he is god._

* * *

**To Begin The World Anew**

_Chapter 1: My World, Full of Darkness and Tears_

* * *

Sand whirled around the salty air. There was no one else at the beach. She sat toes buried in the sand, the loose parts of her white dress swirled gently around her legs. The ocean waves lapped at the shoreline and rapped around her ankles, causing the white fabric which it touched to darken. A few cottonish white clouds marred the blue sky, but the sun shone brilliantly down on the water, reflecting everywhere in small rainbows. She watched dolphins play about a hundred meters out, jumping out of the water and causing splashes. A small smile graced her features despite what was going on in the world around her. 

"Sister." A voice cried tentatively from behind her, as if worried to disrupt her peace, "Brother is awaiting your decision."

Saori looked over her shoulder at her blonde haired half sister, Artemis, before slowly picking herself off the sandy surface "Tell Apollo that I will be there momentarily."

Artemis nodded curtly, not at all enjoying her current status."Alright" she muttered before disappearing.

Saori sighed and took one final look at the happy dolphins before turning and watching the beach, envious of their happiness.

It had been five years since the utter defeat of Athena and her saints. Everyone had perished, Apollo had spared no human life. The gold saints remained imprisoned within the stone of the new earthly Olympus, and all of the bronze saints rested peacefully in the underworld.

She, Athena, had been unable to do anything to prevent this defeat. Although she tried desperately to heal and protect Seiya, she had inevitably been to weak to save him from Apollo's wrath against mankind. He had died, in her arms, and she still had the blood stained dress to prove it.

After Seiya's death, Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun, and Ikki had quickly fallen, for they had no hope to light their way. And Saori could only watch the onslaught through tear stained eyes.

In those five years she had never smiled at another human figure. All of the other gods had been resurrected, including both Hades and Poseidon, and the human race, had been wiped out. Some managed to avoid the initial massacre of the Gods, but Apollo made it his personal mission to see that every single human was dead and their remnants extinguished. Since the extinction of that species, many things reverted to their natural states. Forests regrew in places where preschooler's bodies joined with the earth. Animals grazed on grass that flourished due to mother and baby's corpses.

Although nature flourished and the earth once again began to be beautiful, Saori couldn't help but cry at every thing that held memories. But she had to be careful, Apollo and Zeus both believed that Saori Kido was gone, and that only Athena remained, and was grieving over her saints. In part it was that, because she did care for all those that protected her, but she was also crying for all of the innocent souls that died due to the Gods misinterpretation of the world.

Saori often sat upon that beach, the one where tourists used to visit to view the magnifancy of the wild ponies. An island off the coast of what used to be Virginia and Maryland was now barren, and the ponies which had so eagerly shown off to the humans, wandered around the island still confused of to where their audience had gone. Other animals too had noticed the disruption in their circle of the world. Domesticated dogs and cats wandered around aimlessly, most of them simply looking for someone to love them, or their personal someone who loved them. That someone who would never come back.

The gods had originally thought that animals would revert to their primal instincts without the presence of humans, but that love was hard to erase. Therefore, they decided that something must be done. The 12 Olympian Gods debated and Zeus had chosen to let Apollo reshape the human race. Apollo was just about to put a new species of human onto the earth, to evolve and grow, and allow mother Gaia to flourish as well. Although he had lead the destruction, Apollo still cared for his sister, and offered to Athena to bring back one person. He had given her a week to make her decision. That week had now passed, a week in which Saori had gone over all of her precious saints in her head.

Seiya was the first one she considered. However he was the most quickly rejected. Saori had realized soon after he died, that she loved Seiya, but like a brother. Because his soul was now resting in piece she was reluctant to revive him into a world in which he would defiantly rebel against, and probably die again, making his revival pointless.

The same was with the other Bronze saints. She saw no point in resurrecting them when their souls were resting peacefully in the underworld. Therefore her attention turned to the Gold Saints. Reviving a Gold Saint had many advantages. The seal on the column would be released and the remaining saints would be able to finally rest in piece. Plus they had not battled nearly as much as the Bronze saints and were more calm when analyzing a situation. They might be able to help her. Plus...

Saori sighed and transported herself to Olympus Greece, ready to tell Apollo her decision.

* * *

**_Reviews are nice..._**


	2. I choose you

Two chapters in one night. I think that is a first. But honestly I really do need to start my homework now... so please review for my productive procrastination

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya or any of its characters_

* * *

**Chapter 2: I choose you

* * *

Saori slowly ascended the steps to the Sun Temple, where she knew Apollo would be waiting. She knew he would expect or like her decision, but she had thought of every possibility and it was the only thing she could do. She had a goal in mind, and he was the _only _one that could help her accomplish it, there was no one else who could fit the requirements. "Apollo" she spoke heartlessly into the seemingly empty temple.**

"Ah, Athena. I was wondering if you would come, or if you would try to delay for more time."

"No, I have made up my mind."

"Good, then I will have preparation for the Pegasus saint to be revived immediately."

"I didn't chose Seiya"

Apollo looked at his half sister somewhat surprised, but quickly shrugged it off. It was better for him anyway not to have the boy who could kill gods revived anyway. Except he was the only saint whose powers he could bind. "Alright then which Bronze saint did you chose."

Athena looked up at him emotionlessly. "I didn't chose a Bronze Saint. I would rather them rest in peace after all they have done for me. I have chosen a Gold Saint."

Apollo's eyes widened. Never had he imagined that she would chose a Gold Saint when she was closer to the Bronze Saints. That and after the soul solidification spell there was no magic that could be used on the Gold Saints. "But Athena the sealment..."

"Will have to be broken" she finished for him, " I am aware. I am also aware that all of the other Gold Saints' souls will be free to be at ease. And you should know Apollo that my mind has been made up at will not be changed." she stated firmly.

Apollo sighed and ran a hand through his fire red hair. "Alright which Gold Saint do you want revived? Aries, Virgo, Libra, Gemini?"

Athena looked him straight in the eye and stated simply "Scorpio Milo."

Apollo's mouth nearly dropped in astonishment. He couldn't understand it. He had expected Athena to bring back a more serious saint, but instead she brings back the playboy. Did she really dislike the gods that much that she was looking for a romantic relationship with a human? And a flirt at that? "May I inquire to why you chose him?"

"No, you may not. However you may keep your word and revive him."

A great sigh was released and Apollo walked down the stairs and towards the column of the frozen saints, many questions running through his head. He stepped gracefully through the small pool around the statue, before placing his hand on the smooth section. His hand glowed golden for a moment before he retreated from the water and headed back towards his temple. "The resurrection will be completed within the hour." He stated simply as he walked past her.

Athena nodded and took a seat at the edge of the pool, submerging her feet below the water's crystalline coolness. She watched on patiently as the statute glowed a vibrant gold before it began to slowly chip away.

As Apollo returned to his temple his saw his father and his twin sister impatiently waiting his return. "What do you think you are doing?!" Zeus bellowed at his son, who calmly stood his ground.

Apollo simply turned his head to look at the pair, preparing himself for more of their verbal onslaught. "Do you realize what releasing the Gold Saints could do?" Artemis shrieked, running her hands over her face. "What if they reincarnate before we can reshape the world? If they interfere with our plans because you freed them..."

Zeus cleared his throat and Artemis immediately stopped, a scowl still set on her face. "Apollo I am waiting for an explanation."

"I promised Athena I would revive one of her saints for her, in attempt to get her out of her depressed state and gain her support. I expected her to chose Seiya or one of the other Bronze saints, but she caught me off guard and I was forced to keep my promise. And yes father, I am aware that after the sealment spell no major spell can be placed on Scorpio Milo. Yes, that's right. Scorpio Milo. No, I don't know what she was thinking. And to answer your question, dear sister, the remaining Gold Saints do not have enough of a spiritual presence to reincarnate without a god's aide. Something in which I do not believe Athena knows how to do. She knows better than to betray us."

"But Saori wouldn't" Artemis spat.

"Daughter, Saori Kido is dead."

"That's what you think! But you haven't seen her at the beach, staring off! The human part of her is obviously still present."

"Sister you are over reacting to her remorse."

"Why are you taking her side Apollo! I am your full sister, yet you seem to recently be choosing her side over mine. Why can't you believe _me_?"

"Because the words that come out of your mouth Artemis are nonsense. At least Athena makes sense!"

"ENOUGH! Apollo I will hold you responsible if anything happens with the Gold Saints." and with a crack of lightening Zeus was gone.

Artemis scowled at her brother before turning on her heal and disappearing into the sunset. Apollo sighed, regretting getting his sister angry. There was nothing worse than a goddess's wrath. Just look at what Demeter did when she lost Persephone.

By night fall the statue's last pieces were disintegrating. All of the other saints had been freed, leaving a smooth column where their forms had previously stood. When their rock bodices collapsed, Saori could sense their souls being released. However, when Milo began to chip away, pink splotches of flesh were revealed. His blue mane was then uncovered, followed by his torso. When the stone around his hips gave way, the stone completely collapsed, leaving a nude Milo laying in the shallow pool.

The sudden movement snapped Saori out of her slight daze and she rushed over to his side. Kneeling down in the water she rolled him onto his back so that he could breathe. However, as he regained his breath for the first time in years, Saori could not help but admire his body. Her eyes traveled down his form as her cheeks reddened. "Your... blushing..."

Saori looked serenely down at the semiconscious man in her arms. The spell had kept the Gold Saints young, making both of them around the same age, in their early twenties. Saori smiled at him as a simply phrase slipped from her lips. "Welcome back... I need your help."

* * *

_Again, I really like reviews. Even critism, I can handle it. _


End file.
